swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Corellian Corvette (space)
The Corellian Corvette, as any Star Wars fan will tell you, is a small capital space ship designed to be a speedy patrol craft and used heavily by smugglers and the Alliance to run past Imperial blockades. The Corvette makes a star appearance in Jump to Lightspeed as the target of each Pilot profession's Master mission. In order to reach Ace status, a player pilot must undertake a mission to destroy one of these mighty beasts as it patrols the Kessel System. Destroying the ship is not an easy task for the uninformed, and is a great source of stress and difficulty for most pilots. The Trick to killing this beast is to be extremely fast and have a relatively small hitbox such as the A-wing. Shields don't matter as much because the guns on the Vette will quickly exhaust any shields no matter how good your shields are on your fighter, POBs are another story. That said, it is possible to destroy the ship by yourself. But before attempting that, make sure to review the following information. Determining Orientation You will find many references to "top" and "bottom" throughout this guide. Because the Corvette is (nearly) symmetrical, it can be difficult to determine which side is "up". The trick to solving this riddle involves studying the mid-section of the Corvette, directly aft of the bridge and "neck". thumb|300px|right|Destroying a Corvette The top side of the 'vette has four guns here, which look like little grey bubbles, two on the port side and two on the starboard (the picture above is taken of the Corvette's top side). The bottom, in contrast, has a total of eight smaller bubbles, four on the left and four on the right. This is the key to distinguishing between the two sides: top has four, bottom eight. If you're having difficulty seeing the bubbles, look at the orientation of the gunboats. Their undersides are on the same side as the Corvette's underside unless the vette is in the process of turning. Finding the Corvette Two Corvettes patrol the Kessel system: the Star Ravager (Imperial-aligned and the target of Rebel and Smuggler Alliance Freelance Pilots), and the uniquely-named Corellian Corvette (Rebel-aligned and the target of Imperial Navy Pilots and RSF Pilots). The two Corvettes, while spawning at different times, follow similar rules: * Each Corvette is on a (roughly) 10 minute spawning schedule; they tend to alternate spawns, which means a new Corvette should enter the Kessel system roughly every 10 minutes. * It is possible for both Corvettes to be in Kessel at the same time. * The Star Ravager spawns at /way 7300 7500 6300. * The Rebel Corvette spawns at /way 4800 -5000 -4800 * A Corvette will spawn with a 10-ship escort consisting of: ** Two Gunboats, either Rebel or Imperial. ** Two interceptor-class fighters, either A-wings or TIE Advanced. ** Two heavy bomber-class fighters, either B-wings or TIE Oppressors. ** Two fighter-class fighters, either X-wings or TIE Interceptors. ** Two bomber-class fighters, either Y-wings or TIE Aggressors. * Kill both gunboats! Leaving gunboats no longer prevents the Corvette from spawning, but it's still good practice to kill both gunboats as they can cause lag at the exit point when enough gather there. (I don't know when this became effective, but on 5/22/11 the gunboats despawned shortly after the Corvette was destroyed. Thus there is no longer a need to destroy the gunboats from the lag perspective.) * You can press the Target Nearest Space Station (default "C" key) to target the Corvette as long as it's in your scanner range. * The Rebel Corvette leaves the system at /way '-7260 4873 6341'; the Star Ravager, at /way '-6231 -259 -6059'. Waiting for the Corvette can take up to 10 minutes. Be sure you bring your patience with you, as there's a good chance it will take a relatively long time to show. If you decide to wait at the spawn point, make sure you aren't too close... you may get an unpleasant wake-up call. Once the Corvette spawns, you can move to destroy it. Four additional Corellian Corvettes, two Rebel and two Imperial, spawn in Ord Mantell Space without escorts. These do not count towards your Ace mission but rather your Tier 5 Kill Imperial/Rebel Pilot Quota. While they do not have personal escort, they do fly through areas patrolled by numerous Tier 5 gunboats, POBs, and fighters. Use the /tar command (ie, /tar Judicator) to locate the corvettes if you have difficulty spotting them. * The Rebel Corvettes "Agitator" /way space_nova_orion -7340 -6760 -4215 "Agitator Spawn"; /way space_nova_orion -6120 -3525 -6600 "Agitator Exit"; * The Imperial Corvettes "Judicator" /way space_nova_orion -6500 7170 6370 "Judicator Spawn"; /way space_nova_orion -1555 3585 7275 "Judicator Exit"; Both the Rebel and Imperial corvettes respawn approximately 5 minutes after being destroyed or leaving the system. Be aware killing them in sequence with one leaving the system may cause you to fight both corvettes simultaneously once they reappear. Note: '''These corvettes are prone to rapid changes in orientation as they proceed along their route, which weaves back and forth from spawn to exit. Fighter Escort To review, there are 8 fighters and two Gunboats guarding the Corvette. The gunboats are set on the same waypoint path as the 'vette, so they will never break off and follow you. The fighters, however, will break off once they see you and give chase. You have two choices from this point: ignore the fighters and proceed to disabling the 'vette, or down the fighters first. Once you are familiar enough with the layout of the Corvette, you can ignore the fighters and easily dive straight at the ship and take out the necessary systems without taking too much damage. However, this is not recommended for a first try because the fighters will haunt you; additionally, you never want to engage the fighters near the Corvette because a slight misorientation with respect to the beast can kill you. Whatever path you choose, do '''NOT simply let the fighters and gunboats go. Let them get far enough away from the 'vette and then kill both the gunboats and fighters. If you do not, the ship may not respawn again. If you do take out the fighters, this will be the hardest part. You can easily lure the fighters away from the 'vette until they get bored and start to turn around; at this point, turn and engage the fighters—you should be able to pick a few off without fighting the whole gang at once. Approaching the Behemoth Now to the real trick. There are 8 guns on the 'vette, and 7 of them are on its topside—yes, only one gun is defending the belly of this beast, gun 5. Successfully destroying the Corvette all but requires disabling gun 5 immediately, which will give you considerable breathing room on the bottom side of the ship. You'll find gun 5 slightly behind the bridge, again on the bottom side. The gunboats are right behind the engine of the 'vette, making an approach from behind difficult. Instead, approach the Corvette from its front and from its bottom so that only gun 5 sees you (if you approach from the wrong side, you'll know because there will be a ton of fire coming at you). Jink (side-to-side and up-down movement) and roll so that gun 5 has trouble hitting you as you make your first attack run. Once you're in firing range of the gun, straighten out and fire until you're almost on top of the gun. Hopefully you have managed to kill the gun in this single run—if not, 2 runs will easily suffice, but you'll obviously prefer to have enough blasterpower to not have it shooting at your behind as you retreat. Either way, you are now approaching the back of the 'vette where the gunboats are, meaning that those boats will now do their best at making you cheese of the Swiss kind. Pull up and do a vertical 180, making absolutely sure that you are leaving the vette from its bottom side and away from the gunboats. If you panic and decide to leave in any other possible direction, you may find that you've inadvertently put yourself right next to the remaining 7 guns of the vette as well as the gunboats' 14 guns, and you may not live to make another run. We will now presume that you have managed to kill gun 5 and escape to the front/bottom side of the vette away from fire. Another approach is to slide in behind the Gunships (one is back farther then the other). Take out the left one first, by destroying its Reactor then other subsystems. Then do the same for Gunship 2. Be careful of the Vette twisting and getting top fire of its 7 guns on you. If it does just dive straight down and away from it and the gunships. After you have killed both Gunships you then can resume tackling the Vette. Taking the Shields The next available systems to destroy on the vette are the two shield generators. These two systems are also just behind the bridge, where the body begins to expand. Fortunately, the shield generators are on the sides of the vette (one on the left and one on the right), meaning that you can hit them from the bottom side of the vette. Hitting the generators can be tricky and will likely take a few attempts to really nail down. Approach the 'vette from the same place, being the front and bottom. You will want to come in more from the front (and possibly more to one side so that you can better hit one of the generators) than straight into the belly of the Corvette; you will have to angle yourself to hit the shield generators. No dextrous maneuvering is required this time, since nothing can shoot you from this orientation. Just remember to make your vertical 180 as you get close to the shield generators so that the gunboats can't reach you and that the topside of the vette doesn't see you. Repeat as needed until both the Shield Generator and Secondary Shield Generator have been destroyed. Disabling the Engines Good job if you've made it this far. You're practically done with the solo, though this last system remains to ensure that the 'vette will not leave the system. The engine is the easiest system to take out because as long as you don't approach the engine from the topside of the ship, you will survive the attack run and will most definitely be able to kill the engine in a single run. If you are worried about the gunboats (since they are right behind the engines), approach slightly below the gunboats so that only their tail turrets can take a few shots before you pass underneath them. Dive away from the engines (do not pull up towards the topside) once they are dead, and your escape should be a clean one. Now wait a minute or two. The gunboats are stuck on the waypoint path that the 'vette was on and don't know how to stop; since the 'vette can't move, the gunboats will gradually fly past. This is the time where you must ensure that you destroy the fighters and gunboats if you haven't already. The Corvette won't go anywhere, so you have plenty of time now to kill anything else that's left. Be courteous and kill the gunboats so that there is no lag at the exit point. (5/22/11: No longer a need to destroy the gunboats for lag reasons, they depsawn shortly after the Corvette is destroyed.) Neutralizing the Remaining Guns You can only destroy the Reactor from the top of the Corvette, which means the rest of the guns need to go. Fly near the belly of the 'vette and slowly creep to one side and very slightly over to the topside until you can see/shoot each gun. This requires some creeping skills that you may also develop for killing Star Destroyer guns, but fear not, if you creep too much, only one gun will be able to see you, and you can easily fly away to try again. Regardless, you definitely can kill all of the guns without them ever shooting at you, but there's little else to say on how to do this other than keep allowing yourself to see more of the gun until it starts taking damage from your shots. Turrets 6 and 7 are the side mounts, but can be hit easily from the bottom. Gun 4 is in the same spot gun 5 was (except on top of the ship, of course), and should be destroyed before guns 0 through 3. NOTE: If you can hold ordinance, use Mark 3 concussion missiles and fly under the vette. Missiles DO NOT require a line of sight, apparently. So just fire away at the belly with your missiles! Vette Go Boom The Reactor is on top of the Corvette and can be somewhat tricky to hit. It is easiest to fly up high above the Corvette and angle your ship downwards towards the Reactor; this should easily allow you to hit it. If you don't do any damage, move around until you find the right angle. The Bridge is an easy kill; just aim for the purple window in front. The Corvette will make a good fireworks display, and reward you with 43,000 experience. How to shoot it without getting shot (for pilots hunting the Imperial Corvette) Basically, the vette has a weak spot, the bottom. Take out gun #5. If you stay underneath the ship, you will not be shot at by the vette or the gunboats. To attack the shields, fly away from the vette (but stay directly below it) and come back below it from the front. Line up your gun with the shield generators and make your shots count, you do not have much time to make many runs. Repeat the process until the shields are gone. NEVER fly above the ship. Now, this will be tricky. Put your engine at full throttle and go for engines. Since the engines are in the firing arcs of the gunboats, you will need to fly fast and be prepared to juke and jink. Once the engine is down, the vette will come to a stop and the gunboats will continue. However, since the vette is in their path, the gunboats will start maneuvering to stay in their path. Stay out of range until the gunboats pass. Now finish the vette off. Take out her reactor, then the bridge will be vulnerable. Destroy it and the vette will go with it. Congratulations, you have just destroyed the vette and become an Ace/Master Pilot! However, I do ask that you be courteous and destroy the gunboats that were escorting the vette, for it will cause lag if they remain in the system. Now dance and party like there is no tomorrow, because you have faced 2 gunboats, their TIE escorts, and the vette and you have the right to be proud! May the force be with you! Suicide Running the Corvette (for when no one else is on) If you follow all the instructions in this guide and are an expert pilot you can easily solo, however for those of us who aren't that good, an interesting thing to note is that if you are there when the vette spawns, you may be able to just Suicide Run the entire time. This means you get blown up and then relaunch back into kessel. The biggest thing you need to know about doing this is to just keep at it. Don't worry about the fighters or the gunboats; just concentrate on eliminating weapon 5, the first and second shield generators, and the engines, once they are gone, the gunboats AND THE FIGHTERS will continue along the path to the exit. The vette is then rather easily to kill as the rest of this article dictates. Ensuring You Get Credit Because of the difficulty of this mission, most pilots seem paranoid about following a host of superstitions to make sure they get credit for the destruction of a Corvette. If you are destroying the Corvette in a large group, it is very likely you will see tempers rise and frustrations grow the closer you get to killing the ship, as people work to ensure they receive proper credit. Here is a quick check-list to make sure you properly get what you deserve if you're in a group. To complete the Master mission you must do the following: * Have the Corvette Master Mission in your datapad. * Be in the Kessel System and within range of the Corvette when it is destroyed. * At some point in its destruction, do damage to a subsystem. This only takes a single blaster shot, provided the health of the system is decreased by the shot. You can damage any system to receive credit, including: ** Guns 0-7 ** Shield Generator ** Secondary Shield Generator ** Engines ** Reactor ** Bridge ** Destroying the fighter or gunboat escort does not grant credit You do not have to go to trainer and retake mission if you die during your Corvette attack run; your mission will stay in your datapad until you complete it or manually abort. Mopping Up If you have trouble destroying gunboats, see Imperial Gunboat for details. Hopefully you leave time to kill the gunboats before they reach the Corvette exit waypoint; if you wait too long, they will reach the waypoint and become much harder to kill. Gunboats that reach this point will constantly circle around the exit point, making it much harder to stay in their blind spots. Therefore, it is recommended you terminate them immediately after disabling the Corvette's engines. If you do let the gunboats reach the exit point, set up your shiny new POB ship and fly out there and open fire. make sure you creep towards the gunboats so that you are roughly 560-580m away, and your top/bottom gun is aligned, then run to the gun and take out the remaining ships. Reference * Imperial Corvette Solo Tactic by Nokilo * Corvette Master Mission Spawn Information by MonsofoLexius Category:Jump to Lightspeed Category:Guides Category:NPC Starships Category:Kessel system Category:Deep Space